Digital multimedia programs may be distributed over data communication networks, such as the internet. Such data communication networks may include wireless communication networks, such as cellular and/or PCS networks. In particular, as the bandwidth of wireless communication networks increases and subscriber terminals become more and more sophisticated, the distribution of digital multimedia programs over wireless communication networks may increase. As used herein, the term “multimedia” programs may include, for example, audio, image and/or video programs.
One way to distribute multimedia programs is to permit a recipient to download the programs over a network connection, such as a point-to-point network connection, to a user terminal. The recipient may save the program and/or play the program as it is being downloaded. If the program is saved, the user may play the program at a later time. Thus, for example, a user may download a multimedia program in a background (i.e. non-realtime) process and play the program at a later time once it has finished downloading.
One popular form of distributing multimedia content over the internet is known as “podcasting,” which allows users to receive a feed of multimedia programs from one or more program providers. Podcasting typically refers to a subscription-based program delivery model that uses a feed to deliver a multimedia program to a subscriber. Podcast subscriptions may be free and/or maybe fee-based. Users may subscribe to podcast feeds using “aggregator” software, which may periodically check for and download new program automatically. The aggregator software may reside on a mobile device and/or may enable a user to copy downloaded programs to a mobile device.
Point-to-point communication of multimedia signals, such as via conventional podcasting, may require an excessive amount of network resources. Such problems may be particularly apparent on a wireless network, and, more particularly, if the program is large in size and/or is intended for a large audience. Point-to-multipoint transmission (i.e. multicasting) of video programs may be an efficient use of the limited bandwidth available to wireless networks. Thus, various protocols for multicasting and broadcasting of video data over wireless networks have been proposed. For example, MBMS (Mobile Broadcast/Multicast Service) and DVB-H (Digital Video Broadcast—Handheld) protocols have been proposed. DVB-H, in particular, is an extension of a digital video broadcast protocol that has been implemented on wired networks in Europe.
While multicasting may enable a large number of users to receive a single program, such a transmission system may not be suitable for all purposes. For example, if a subscriber's terminal is switched off during the multicast, the subscriber may miss the program altogether.
Wireless communication between electronic devices may be accomplished using a wide variety of communication media, communication systems and communication standards. For example, portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones are typically configured to communicate via analog and/or digital wireless radio frequency (RF) telephone systems. Such devices may additionally be configured to communicate using wired and/or wireless local area networks (LANs), short range communication channels such as Bluetooth RF communication channels and/or infrared communication channels, and/or long range communication systems such as satellite communication systems.
Mobile terminals are, typically, purchased by a user for the purpose of obtaining access to wireless telephone services through a cellular telephone network. However, as the processing capabilities, memory and the like included in such mobile terminals increases, an additional level of user functionality is being included in the hardware and/or software of such mobile terminals. For example, a mobile terminal may be provided with a still and/or video camera, allowing pictures and/or videos to be taken by a user and transmitted from the mobile terminal to others. Likewise, many mobile terminals include a personal digital assistant (PDA) type application suitable for tracking scheduling, tasks and the like for the user. Many mobile terminals also include messaging capability, such as electronic mail (e-mail), short message service (SMS) and multimedia message service (MMS) capabilities. Mobile terminals may also be capable of connecting to the internet by using internet protocol (IP) communications over wireless and/or wired networks. Thus, as mobile terminals may include sophisticated multimedia display capabilities as well as being able to communicate using multiple protocols and/or communication media, mobile terminals may be ideal platforms for receiving some types of multimedia programs. However, conventional multimedia distribution systems, such as those described above, have not taken full advantage of the capabilities of such devices.